iThink We Did The Right Thing
by WeHeartSeddieeee
Summary: Sam and Freddie are nineteen and are about to have a baby who they plan to give up for adoption. Is it the right thing to do?


**hi guys! I honestly have no idea what this is. It's completely random but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I was about to give birth.

I was about to give birth and I was only nineteen.

We wouldn't be here right now if "that night" between me and my boyfriend, Freddie Benson, didn't happen. We were in his room, his mom wasn't home, you can connect the dots.

We decided to give the baby up for adoption from the start. We've met with the adoptive parents multiple times and confirmed that straight after birth, the baby would be theirs.

"Ow, ow, ow, SHIT!"

I was walking around the hospital room with my hands on my back while Freddie was nervously watching me.

"Sam, maybe you should lay down and you'll feel bett-" I cut him off by giving him a glare.

"Until you're the one shoving out something the size of a watermelon out something the size of your nostril, I suggest you shut up," I said to him and watched as his eyes widened.

"Shutting up," he said, looking down but then shooting his head back up when he heard me groan.

I leaned over, gripping my stomach as Freddie stove by me rubbing my back.

"CAN I HAVE THE EPIDURAL NOW?" I said loudly and impatiently.

"Baby, the doctor said that you can't have it until you've dilated at least seven centimeters," Freddie told me as he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bed.

I groaned, this time because I was annoyed as hell, and leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

Freddie was sitting in a chair next to me, never letting go of my hand even though I'm sure I broke it by how hard I squeezed it during contractions.

About ten minutes of silence went by before the doctor came in, giving both of us a soft smile.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked me before pulling up a chair to check how far dilated I was.

"Horrible. This kid is gonna kill me. How far along am I?"

Doctor Jones stood up and chuckled a little. "Well, this should make you happy, Ms. Puckett. You're dilated about eight centimeters, so the baby should be-"

"Fabulous, can I have an epidural now?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Yes you sure can. Just hang in there while I get the nurses," Doctor Jones said before stopping next to Freddie. "Good luck," she told him, patting his shoulder.

Freddie let out a nervous laugh. "Thanks."

Soon after, a couple nurses came in preparing me for the epidural.

I forgot they use a needle for this stuff. I've never told anyone, but I've always been freaked out by needles.

I looked over at Freddie a little nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile, squeezed my had and kissed my cheek, and it actually calmed me down a little.

"Alright, Samantha. Sit up a little and and take a deep breath," one of the nurses told me.

I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt a pinch and then nothing. My entire body was numb and I've never been more relieved in my life.

I fell back against the pillow and looked over at Freddie, giving him a small smile. He returned it with that damn perfect smile of his. He brushed my bangs off my forehead and kissed it.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to get some food. And since you can't have actual food-"

"Don't remind me," I cut him off in a dull voice.

"-do you want some ice chips?" he finished. I nodded.

He smiled and left.

An hour later, my epidural wore off and it was like all hell broke lose.

"AM I TEN CENTIMETERS YET?" I asked loudly and frantically.

"SAM, MY HAND!" Freddie yelled as I squeezed it.

I glared at him. "Don't even DARE make me feel bad for you when I'm about to push out a human being!"

He didn't have a chance to reply because Doctor Jones came in with her nurses.

As a contraction, which were now two minutes apart, ended, I let go of Freddie's hand and we both let out a sigh.

I gave him a look.

"Good news, Samantha! It's looks like it's time to start pushing!" Doctor Jones told us, smiling.

At this very moment, it all became a reality. I mean, I've been here for almost eight hours, but this was it. I was actually going to give birth to a baby that won't be mine.

I've never been so scared and...sad.

I was quiet as Doctor Jones and the nurses prepared for the birth. Freddie noticed this and looked down at me.

"I'm-I'm really scared, Freddie," I said with a shaky voice. He grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss me.

"You can do this, baby. I'm right here beside you."

Doctor Jones looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "You ready?" she asked.

I took a deep breath in then let it out. I nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three, push. One…two…three."

I started pushing and it was excruciating. I was out of breath just after the first push.

After the fifth push, I was flushed, sweaty and exhausted.

"You're doing so good, Samantha! We can see the head! Only about two more pushes, okay?"

I pushed again and this time, I let out a groan and a scream and tightened my grip on Freddie's probably now broken hand.

"One more!"

I leaned back on the bed, crying and sweaty with my hair sticking to my face.

"You got this," Freddie told me when I looked up at him with teary eyes.

I took a deep breath in and pushed as hard as I could until I heard a cry.

"it's a boy!"

I fell back on the bed in relief, but it was soon replaced with love for that little baby.

Our baby.

That we weren't going to be able to take home.

I looked at him as the doctors were cleaning him off and checking his lungs. Then I looked at Freddie. He had tears in his eyes.

He looked down at me and kissed me.

"I-I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied in a hoarse voice as I started to cry again.

Freddie and I decided that this would be a closed adoption. That we wouldn't keep up with the baby and he would be taken to his adoptive parents, Leslie and Phil, right after he was born.

Seeing my baby be whisked away from me hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. I'll never get to hold him or see his first steps or hear his first word. I just had to keep telling myself we did the right thing.

Freddie noticed me crying and sat down next to me on the bed. I gripped his shirt and sobbed quietly into it.

A few tears escaped his eyes too as he rubbed my back and kissed my temple. Doctor Jones noticed this as she sent a nurse to go get the baby's adoptive parents. She walked over to us and put a hand on my knee.

"You two did an incredibly selfless thing. One day, you'll be back here. On your terms." She gave us a small smile and left us alone.

Freddie held me tighter and I looked up at him. "Did we-did we really do the right thing?"

"I really think we did, baby," he told me.

* * *

**So? Sorry if it was rushed or stupid or anything. It's late and I'm so tired but I just had to write this because I've had the idea for a while. Please review :)**


End file.
